Bloodbath
by bubblegirl89236
Summary: Starts from a normal day at the office. Turns into an Adam whumping. Plenty of hurt/Adam. No slash. Meanwhile in the shadows someone lays lurking, in waiting, for their chance to get revenge on our favourite little lab tech. Will they succeed? Image courtesy of 'digitalart' from FreeDigitalPhotos .net
1. Chapter 1

**My first CSI:NY fanfic, and hopefully not the last. I created this story for some Adam whumpage and if i am lucky more people will write some more - as it is my favourite. *evil*laugh*  
**

* * *

Adam was asleep in his lab, at his desk, it had been a normal week, but for him that meant running around not always sleeping some days.

"Hey. Adam. Adam" Mac said tapping Adam's shoulder.

"I'm awake" Adam said, his head bolting up from the desk with a piece of paper stuck to his face.

"Sorry boss" he continued removing the paper from his face.

"Adam, go home, get some sleep"

"I'm fine, the results aren't in yet"

"Adam, go home, you can finish it in the morning, otherwise I have to give you tomorrow off"

"Yes boss" Adam said finally conceding in defeat, he was beat, and his body knew it.

Mac also knew it, so once he talked Adam into going home he went back to his office to pick up his bag and take some of his own advice.

Adam put all the paper on his desk into a neat pile in his hands then he tapped it on the desk three times on each side then put it down. He turned around in his chair and got up picking up his little rucksack flinging it over his shoulder.

He walked over to the elevator. He pressed the button to go down. The elevator opened straight away. He stepped inside and pressed for the ground floor. The doors shut and it was just Adam in the elevator, just how he liked it.

He walked over to his car. He put his bag in the trunk. As soon as he closed it he was stabbed in the side with some kind of injection. As soon as it was in his skin the plunger was pushed so he did not have the time to pull it out before it was inside him then the attacker let go

"What the" was all Adam got out before he noticed the syringe sticking out of his side. He pulled it out and dumped it on the floor. The assailant then tried to fight Adam for his car keys. Adam however, after the events from his past, had been taking self-defence classes, plus he had picked up a few tips from his friends.

He was fairing quite well since this guy seemed a lot bigger and heavier than Adam. Adam threw his keys far away and quickly attempted to hold this guy to the floor. The man had then in retaliation shuffled himself so that Adam was in front of him, his back facing him, and put him in a head lock and began cutting off the air supply from Adam's lungs, to add to it he also pulled a knife and plunged it into the very same place where he had put the hypodermic, Adam did not notice as he was slowly being suffocated which was making him a little numb and he was more occupied with getting out of this man's vice like grip.

Adam flailed for a few seconds, causing the man to grip him tighter and pull the knife back out...

* * *

**Will anyone come to Adam's rescue???  
****  
My very first chapter for this story. Hope you enjoyed, review lots and no flamers please, but any errors found I will happily fix. It may be a short chapter but I have more ready to go.**

**There may be some excessive details when it is from Adam's POV and that is because i believe the character to have an organised mind and slightly OCDish.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of 'bloodbath'. I have dedicated this chapter to all those Adam whumping fans out there and i have plenty more of that coming up in future chapters so watch out. I have also, just recently set up a Adam based 'community' and i will be filling that up with all the good Adam stories i can find.

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_Adam was jumped my an unknown assailant. Adam is currently in a head lock and has been injected with something and has just been stabbed._

* * *

Mac, luckily, had parked near Adam. He had got out of the building, eventually. He saw a struggle and pulled his gun out of its holster, and started to silently run towards them, calling for back up as he went, and then he noticed, it was Adam. What he saw next shocked him even more.

The man holding Adam seemed to just let go of him, then he started convulsing and fell to the floor still twitching a bit.

Adam had managed to pull out a taser out from his pocket, it may have been small, but Adam had messed about with it a little and made it pack the same charge as the bigger models.

Adam dropped the tazer, since he was sure that he would stay down and he was trying to go over just what happened, he pulled his mobile and was about to call Mac, when Mac suddenly appeared out from the shadows, so Adam pocketed the phone once again.

"Adam are you alright?" Mac said both his hands on his shoulders.

"I think so" Adam wheezed out then coughed to correct his voice.

"He got me with this".

Adam bent down to pick up the syringe and gave it to Mac, carefully and he handed it to one of the men that came with the backup he ordered while the rest of them tried to put the assailant in the car.

Adam's vision began to blur and he began to feel numb. His legs started to buckle and he fell forwards into Mac.

Mac had noticed the lack of focus in Adam's eyes but was shocked from all that had just happened. Then he was brought out of his shock when Adam started falling towards him.

As Adam was falling he noticed that there was a funny taste in his mouth, iron. _"This is so not good" _he thought to himself.

Mac caught Adam and lowered him to the floor.

"You, get me an ambulance, NOW" Mac ordered the officer on scene, who was looking right at them as he saw Adam collapse, which attracted his attention.

Mac then noticed the thin line of blood forming around Adam's mouth. Acting on that information he removed Adam's jacket as quickly and painlessly away. Then he saw it, on Adam's shirt, blood was all across Adam's right hand side, on his once white shirt, now a crimson red kind of colour took its place. He was bleeding heavy and fast; blood was beginning to pool on the floor and was already all over Mac's hands.

Adam's eyes started to close.

"Adam. Stay with me"

"Yes...Boss" Adam replied, eyes fluttering back open.

Mac used Adam's jacket to keep pressure on his wound as it was the quickest thing to use.

As soon as he put the jacket on his wound Adam's eyes went huge with pain, forcing a gasp of pain to escape his lips and a drip of blood to escape his mouth and trickle down his face.

Through all the pain, Adam found his mind a little cloudy and found it difficult to focus.

"Adam, stay awake, the ambulance is on its way" Mac said noticing Adam's eyes were starting to close.

"But i'm tired Mom, I'll get up later" Adam said sleepily as he started to lose grip on reality and more blood dripped from his mouth to the floor.

"ADAM!" Mac shouted as he pushed down harder on his wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding and get a response from Adam

Mac could still see the rise and fall of his chest but since he was out cold he figured that was due to the blood loss or whatever was in that injection. Mac was in for a long night and he knew it.

_Meanwhile someone was watching from the shadows, and had been watching all along, and was pleased that their plan was well executed and couldn't wait for the aftermath._

* * *

**How's that for a cliffhanger??? Will Adam pull through??? Who is the mastermind behind this??? What cruel things do they have in store for him???**

**Lookout for the next instalment...  
****  
My spelling and grammer may not be that great so if there are any HUGE mistakes let me know and i shall fix them. Lets not forget I am still 15 and i am a grade C english student so please forgive me for any mistakes. Review to your heart's content and keep them polite please :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with a brand new chapter - updates every day so far - three days in a row - i'm on a roll :P**

A little bit of a flashback/hallucination in this one.

* * *

The ambulance arrived soon after Adam had lapsed into unconsciousness. 3 EMT's came running out to asses Adam's condition.

Mac said straight away that he had been injected with some unknown substance and stabbed in his right hand side.

The paramedics took Adam away from Mac's grasp and put him on to the gurney.

The third EMT asked if Mac was going to go with Adam in the ambulance. Mac replied with a nod, hoping that Adam would pull through this.

Mac sat quietly in the ambulance, while the paramedics did their thing.

Throughout the ride to the hospital Adam drifted in and out of consciousness.

He only caught edges of words and even they sounded distorted, that worried him a little but the pain was excruciating and he happily welcomed the darkness when it came to claim him once again.

Adam was currently being wheeled in to the hospital. They couldn't give him any pain relief until they knew exactly what was in the syringe, so surgery was out of the question, for the meantime so they had to slow the bleeding as much as they can, and give him more blood until then.

The next thing Adam heard was, "Mr Ross, can you hear me, open your eyes for me please".

Adam's eyes fluttered open, and then opened wide in horror. Whatever had been in that syringe was making him hallucinate all he could see now was the worst day of his life playing before his very eyes.

The Doctor shone a penlight in his eyes and in return he flinched away and started to try and get off the gurney.

"His pupil's are unfocused and he is unresponsive, you, go chase up the results" the doctor said to the nearest nurse.

"Mr Ross, calm down, you're in hospital" The doctor said pushing him back down.

Unfortunately her words fell on deaf ears. Adam was stuck in his own personal nightmare.

So he started to get back up again. This time all the two nurses and the doctor pushed him back down and held him there. He started to panic and began to thrash about.

_*Adam's*Nightmare*_

_In his mind he was 8 years old, it was the day his father got fired from his job, so naturally he got drunker than normal. Normally whenever his dad got drunk he took it out on his mom and rarely hit him, but today Adam's mom told him to go hide in the wardrobe until she came back for him, as she had been informed of her husband's dismissal and she knew that he was not going to be happy, to put it lightly. Adam did as he was told as he knew the consequences of getting his father angry all too well. He sat in his wardrobe and put his fingers in his ears and brought his knees up to his chest waiting for the shouting to stop and the sounds of things breaking to cease. Then suddenly all the noises stopped. Adam pulled his fingers out and listened carefully. He could hear heavy footsteps heading towards where he was hiding and he knew it was HIM._

"_ADAM! Adam get your ass out here now! Don't make me come and get you!!" His father yelled._

_Little Adam climbed out of his wardrobe all in his PJ's. Before his father could say another word, Adam just got up and ran, ran to find his mom, she always protected him._

_His father gave chase, tripping as he went, not doing his anger any good. He tore up every room as he went checking that Adam wasn't hiding anywhere else._

_Adam stopped when he saw her. This was the worst he had ever seen her. She lay battered on the floor blood all around her. He sat right next to his mum and started shaking her._

"_mom, wake up now, please, mom?!" he pleaded._

_Adam didn't know what to do, his mom wasn't there to protect him from his father. He recently had learned at school about what to do if someone gets hurt real bad, he would have done that on other occasions, usually his mom had been there to tell him that she was ok, but she wasn't there to say it this time._

_Adam ran over to the phone and started dialling. '9-1-1' Adam recited in his head as he pushed the buttons._

_A voice started to talk to him through the phone._

"_My mom, she's hurt real bad, she won't wake up"_

_The female voice on the phone told him to hang on for a minute while she put someone else on the phone._

_Before Adam could reply to this new voice he saw his father._

"_Adam! What have I said about using the phone?"_

"_But mommy's hurt" Adam said to both the person on the phone and his Dad._

_His Dad punched Adam in the shoulder, causing Adam to let go of the phone and fall backwards hitting his head on the table as he went, knocking him out cold._

"_hello, hello is anyone there" said the muffled voice through the phone._

*Back*in*the*real*world*

The Nurses had to pin him down to stop himself from hurting himself anymore.

Then they suddenly let go; Adam had passed out again from exhaustion; Mac just hoped Adam would be calmer the next time he awoke.

The nurse who went to get the results ran right up to the doctor and handed her the piece of paper.

"Good. Detective Taylor, we will be taking him in to surgery straight away" The Doctor said looking at the preliminary results.

"What was in the syringe?" Mac queried.

"Some kind of hallucinogen, nothing that we can't get out of his system and it won't interfere with any of the medication we will have to give him. We will get a more accurate result in a couple of hours".

"Thanks"

"No problem, detective"

The doctor and the nurses wheeled Adam away and straight into surgery.

* * *

**Not much of a cliffhanger here but next chapter we will see some of a lucid Adam and hopefully learn some more about that person in the shadows - stay tuned it's about to get really good :D**

**I do apologise for my lack of medical knowledge - I am going to do a little research into it to make it a little more realistic but no flamers regarding this please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 3.**

**A/N Since the character Adam Ross does not have much information on likes and dislikes to my recollection I have assumed his favourite food and if i am completely wrong I am happy to accept constructive criticism.  
****  
I would call this chapter pure fluff. So please bear with it I had left this originally as a gap and continued to write the more interesting parts. So I have effectively finished and i am going to post more regularly.**

* * *

The next thing Adam knew was the steady beep of what sounded like a heart monitor.

"_Wait a heart monitor, that can't be. The last thing I remember is... is..." Adam thought to himself._

Before he could finish his thought he heard a voice, and a familiar voice at that, calling to him.

"Adam?".

Adam's eyes slowly opened. The room just looked like one big white blur. He blinked a few times and the details began to bleed through.

"Hey, Mac" Adam said sleepily.

Adam said trying to sit up, but instead a jolt of pain ran through his right hand side causing him to lie back down.

"Take it easy Adam, you only just had surgery"

"Right, surgery" Adam said clutching his side.

"what was in that stuff?" Adam continued.

"some kind of a hallucinogen" Mac said.

"_that clears a few things up then" Adam said to himself trying not to go over it all again._

"how long have I been out?" he said aloud.

"about eight hours"

"at least I got some sleep then" Adam said with a little chuckle trying not to show that this had shaken him up so bad.

"Yo, Adam" Danny said appearing in the doorway with the rest of his team.

"Hey you guy's" Adam said pushing the button on the bed to raise the bed.

"How you feeling?" Stella asked.

"Not too bad" Adam replied. To tell the honest truth he felt a million times better being around people that genuinely cared about him and most of his worry's went away.

"You up for more visitors?" Hawkes said.

"For you guys, sure, any time. Hey what you all got there?" Adam said referring to the white paper bags they were all carrying, apart from Mac, who by the looks of it, had been watching over Adam the whole time.

They all looked at each other and laughed.

Lindsey spoke up, "I think we all picked up your favourite food".

"No way. Seriously?"

"We all know how much you love your peanut butter cookies" Hawkes said.

"You guy's rule"

"We know we do" Flack said.

"How are you holding up" Stella said to Mac putting her hand onto his shoulder alerting him to the fact that she was talking to him.

"I'm fine thanks. Any news on that guy that jumped Adam?" Mac said.

"Yeah. His name is Jonathon Patrick. After a few hours of nonstop interrogation we finally got some answers out of him. Apparently he was hired, he wouldn't tell us who by as he said that they could get to him anywhere, but he was told to deliver a message to us".

"Who could be after Adam?" Danny said.

"We're clueless about that" Flack said.

"What was the message?" Mac said getting straight to the point.

"He said, that whoever hired him is not done, and apparently they want to get at you by getting your team...starting with Adam. And he said that they always get what they want".

"Adam, don't worry, we don't let anyone mess with the team and get away with it" Danny said.

"Me...worry...never..." Adam said trying his best to make light of the situation.

"It's like Christmas came early" after Adam said this they all started looking at him weird. "I meant the food" Adam continued.

After they all realised he had changed the subject they all lightened up a bit and piled the bags on his bed, not wanting Adam to freak out.

"Glad you gave up the diet" Danny said.

"Yeah" Adam said taking a mouthful of cookie, so it was barely audible.

"Any ideas when I can get out of here?" Adam said with a hopeful smile.

"The Doctors say that you can leave tomorrow as long as you come back in a week for a check up and take it easy".

"I'm sure I can manage that, but I can't guarantee I'll come back sane".

"You were never sane to start with" Hawkes said causing everyone to crack up laughing, even Mac.

_Meanwhile the mastermind behind the attack was currently putting the next stages of their plan for getting rid of Adam into action. If they thought that they were done with him, then they were very wrong indeed._

* * *

**More Adam whumping to come so keep reading :D**

Keep reviewing as i am trying to have a minimum average of two reviews per chapter :P

Hannah  
xx


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter starts with a little more fluff and eventually a little bit of action (which i have more of in the next few chapters).**

* * *

*Next*day*

Adam had told them all to leave and get some rest. Naturally they all protested as Adam was basically on a hit list. Since they all couldn't stay they decided to take shifts. Mac had wanted to go first but Adam, for once, told him to go home, get changed, and get some sleep. So Stella had first shift.

Currently Adam was on Danny's watch.

"I filled out the forms, so I guess I'll see you back at the lab" Adam said handing in the release forms.

"No chance. You think we're going to leave you alone Adam?"

"Obviously not"

"You got that right"

"Come on, I'll take you in my car" Danny said.

"Wait, where's my car?"

"Mac got it taken over to your place"

"Let's go then".

In Danny's car Adam fell asleep against the window, lucky for him Danny knew how to get to his apartment, so he let him be, well for now at least.

When he was on Adam's street he sped over a speed bump so that it would shake Adam awake. But it actually make Adam hit his head on the window so Danny just pretended he hadn't noticed.

"oof" Adam said as his head hit the window.

"Were here" Danny announced as he parked.

Adam got out of the car and grabbed his bag which was now stuffed full of peanut butter cookies.

He unlocked the door but before he opened it he turned to Danny and said, "watch your step".

Adam opened the door and walked in.

"What happened to your apartment?" Danny said.

"It was but I cleaned it up a little, lucky for you".

Adam went straight over to the fridge, "You want a beer?"

"Yeah sure" Danny said.

Just as Adam turned round to hand one over to Danny, Danny took them both.

"Hey"

"None for you, you're on medication remember?"

"Yeah, guess it's soda for me"

"You got it" Danny said lifting up his beer before taking a swig.

They watched a few movies and after that Adam was dead asleep.

Danny left and Sheldon took his place.

Sheldon had to wake up Adam for his meds.

Since Adam had fallen asleep on purpose he woke up quite calmly.

"Time for your meds Adam"

"Ok, I'm getting up" Adam replied.

He stood up and began to cling to his side.

"Hey, Adam, you ok?" Sheldon said.

"Yeah, just hurts a little. I guess that's why it's time to top up".

"You sit back down. I'll get it for you".

"Nah, it's ok thanks"

"Sit down".

Adam did as he was told with a sigh.

"you have to take these every 6 hours"

"more fun" Adam said sarcastically.

Sheldon handed over the pills and a glass of water.

Adam gulped it down fast.

"Let me check your stitches".

"Fine" Adam said knowing that against all of his friends he didn't stand a chance.

Adam lifted his shirt just enough so Hawkes could see.

"I'll need to change that?"

"Change what?"

"The dressing, it's got a little bit of blood on it. Don't look so worried, it shouldn't bleed at all after it has had a chance to heal a bit".

Sheldon cut up a piece.

"I can do it" Adam said putting his fingers in the way.

Adam's fingers were promptly slapped away forcing them to retreat.

"I got it" Sheldon said.

He quickly put it in place and taped it down.

"Thanks" Adam said putting his shirt back down.

"What are friends for?"

Adam hated being in pain but he sure loved all the attention he was getting.

Adam promptly fell asleep due to the medication he was on since one of the many side affects was drowsiness.

Hawkes hated seeing Adam like this, but it was nice to spend some more time with him outside of the lab.

Flacks shift soon came up and Hawkes went home.

Don was currently drinking a beer while Adam slept on.

Then he heard someone fiddling with the front door.

This woke Adam up. Before he could make a noise Don silently put his finger over his lips.

"_Possibly a break in. Should check it out" _Don said to himself.

"Identify yourself" Don shouted through the door.

No answer.

Don opened up the door, gun drawn.

There was a man dressed in black in front of him who had his arms up surrendering himself.

"Get down on the floor" Don said.

The man complied. Don called for backup. Then he cuffed the guy.

Meanwhile some of the others hired by the mystery mastermind had entered via the back.

Adam had heard that and before he had a chance to call Flack they had put something over his mouth that smelled suspiciously of chloroform.

In the struggle Adam managed to smash his glass on his floor (luckily it was a wood flooring or the glass wouldn't have smashed let alone make a sound).

After that he was out like a light, ripping a few stitches as he went, luckily for him the stiches still held him together pretty well, so he was not at risk of bleeding to death, well, at least from that wound.

Don heard the glass break and came running, gun in front of him.

He saw the two men dragging Adam out.

"Freeze" Don said.

"Shoot any of us and we shoot him" The man said letting go so that the other one could continue to drag him out while he quickly raised his gun and started pointing it at Adam.

Flack was trained for matters such as this. He shot at the guy waving the weapon when he turned his head to Adam.

He dropped like a stone his gun dropping before he could pull the trigger.

Then Flack pointed his sidearm at the man dragging Adam away.

"Can't shoot me without hitting him" He said quite confidently.

"Wouldn't be so sure about that" He said re-aiming at his legs.

But Flack hadn't seen all of the hired men. One more remained and had sneaked up on him.

They hit Flack with the butt of his gun.

He slumped to the floor.

They left Flack there and the incapacitated men; that way they got a bigger share of the money.

They put Adam in the back of their van and drove off.

* * *

**How is that for a cliffhanger???**

**Please give your opinion of the story so far as I would like to know what you think.**

**Next chapter will be up soonish so keep an eye out, it gets better!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am trying to vary the times i post so that different people find this, so you may want to add it to your bookmark or story alerts as it won't appear at the top of the page all the time.**

Enough with the fluff and on with the story...

* * *

The men arrived at the agreed rendezvous.

"Bring him inside, then you'll get your money" she said.

The two men who were eager for their big pay off did as they were told.

"I see your a few men down"

"We lost a couple to the cop who was watching over him"

"I guess you deserve their pay too".

The woman got her men to put Adam in her big tank which, for the moment, was still empty.

She handed them four envelopes; two to each of them.

They had a quick count then left, no questions asked; that was one of the conditions she had insisted upon.

In the tank she had handcuffs fitted that were attached to chains. So when she did this Adam would not be able to get out.

She put Adams hands in the cuffs above his body as he could struggle more like this and would be slightly more humane and comfortable .

She began to fill the tank with water, filling it up so that it reached his head but was just below the height of his mouth then turned the water off.

Then she picked up her magazine and started reading, waiting for him to wake up, "_it will be more fun this way. This will ensure me the first stages of revenge"_ She thought to herself.

Adam began to stir, but in doing so he turned his head to the side, effectively putting his face in the water, causing him to wake up abruptly.

Adam spat out the water he had in his mouth.

"Finally up I see" she said putting the magazine down.

"What do you want with me?"

"What's the best way to tear down a building? By taking out its supports. Since you won't make it out of here alive I think it's only fair you know why....Revenge, plain and simple, lucky for you that it's not you I want revenge on otherwise you would die much more painfully" she said still not revealing her name.

She did however lift up both of her sleeves and showed a tattoo on her right arm.

"_Where have I seen that before?" _Adam said to himself.

Then he suddenly realised. The Irish accent she spoke in brought it all back to him. All the Irish mobsters that were arrested or killed on that day all had that tattoo. (A/N Snow Day).

"Your boss killed my brother" she said in her clear Irish accent.

She duck taped his mouth shut so she wouldn't have to talk to him anymore and so that it would take longer for him to drown and he would have to watch the water rise and slowly bleed out.

She pulled her handgun out and shot him in his right leg, left shoulder and left side. (The tank is bullet proof so none of the bullets went straight through the tank).

Adam didn't even have time to scream, the bullets ripped through his flesh. At first the impact sites felt like they were on fire, then he began to feel cold, really cold, too cold.

The blood slowly started to mix with the water, slowly turning it red.

Adam began to drift in and out of consciousness.

She began to pack up her stuff as Adam's blood was going to make the water level rise and he would die either way, she felt her job was done here.

After she had left all Adam could do was try to keep his nose above the water and buy his team a little more time to find him.

He began to feel really drained. Every time he drifted off to a dreamless sleep the waters cold temperature woke him abruptly before he could fully submerge himself.

However the water had been slowly rising and was now filled with more of Adam's blood.

"NYPD, open up" a voice said just as Adam's nose got completely submerged.

"_Don?" _Adam asked himself as he held his breath and tried to remain calm.

Adam was holding his breath and trying to stay conscious at the same time.

*The*Team's*POV*

"Break it down" Flack ordered the officers he brought with him.

As soon as the door was out of the way Flack, Danny, Stella and Mac entered and started sweeping the area, guns drawn. They were being trailed by Sid and Sheldon who were also desperate to find Adam.

Stella heard something so she paused and listened for it again.

*bang*bang* came from nearby and it sounded like glass being tapped.

*Adam's*POV*

"_They're here! Hang on Adam, hang on" _he said to himself while his eyes were open and above the water.

He heard what he hoped was someone breaking down the door.

He could barely move and couldn't hold his breath much longer.

Adam used all his effort to tap on the glass, if that would help at all.

He started to move his left leg, which was unharmed, and kicked at the glass.

The first few kicks weren't hard enough for even him to hear so he kicked as hard as he could.

After doing so he had to let go of the air, he just couldn't hold it anymore...

* * *

**I hope you like the cliffhanger *evil*laugh* i do love them.**

**Adam doesn't seem to have enough attention, so i thought i would give him an overload.**

**Enjoy xx**

(A/N - The gaps caused by different POV's will be filled in later so that the element of surprise remains).


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update, i had originally planned to post the next chapter at the weekend but my birthday made the weekend very hectic. Anyway I plan to have this completed by the 5th August.**

**Keep up the great reviews, I really enjoy them and like to answer any questions you have.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Adam has been kidnapped by a woman who wants revenge on Mac for killing her brother and is trying to get it by taking out his team, starting with Adam._

_Adam's time is running out and if he isn't found in the next few minutes, his time may be up..._*Team's*POV*

* * *

Stella heard Adam's feeble attempts at getting their attention and went running in towards where the noise had come from.

Stella was completely shocked at what she saw. Adam was chained down by his wrists and he now all under water with what seemed to be his blood colouring the water.

Stella felt she just had to get him out, dead or alive although she internally wished for the latter, but dared not to check for a pulse as even if by some miracle his heart was beating it would do no good until he was out or the water was gone.

She tried pulling him up, but with the chains that was pointless.

She couldn't break the box by any conventional means so she turned to her sidearm.

She stood back a bit and kept firing at the exact same spot until it breached, making sure that she wouldn't hit Adam first.

Everyone came running in after hearing the gunshots.

The bloody water was slowly being drained. But fast enough so that Adam's head was no longer submerged.

Hawkes stepped up and quickly pulled off the tape covering his mouth which didn't make the rip sound since it was wet.

"His pulse is weak and fading fast, we need to get him out now" Sheldon said feeling his faint yet erratic pulse.

One off Flacks men came in with the bolt cutters still in his hand; he was about to use them to open a room that was chained shut; not knowing that they would be used to try and save someone's life.

"Give me those" Mac said.

The officer gave them up without complaint.

Mac ran up and quickly freed Adam's hands so they could now get him out.

Flack came to Hawkes' aid since this was a two man job.

"on three. One...two...three..." Sheldon said. Flack and Sheldon put him on the floor so he could have a look at him.

Hawkes started CPR immediately he just hoped that he was not too late

Soon after Adam hurled up all the bloody water he had inhaled but stayed unconscious.

"Hurry up with the ambulance, he may be breathing now but he's losing blood faster now he's out of the water".

Hawkes was offered two jackets, he didn't really pay attention to who they were from, and at this point it didn't really matter, all he knew was that his friend was slowly dying in front of him and he has to do everything he can or he would be letting himself and everyone down.

Stella knelt down to hold one of the jackets on one of his gunshot wounds.

Adam's eyes cracked open a little.

"You guys found me" Adam whispered since that was all he could do at this point.

"Of course we did" Hawkes said.

"In case I don't make it..."

"Don't talk like that" Stella said.

"The woman who did this, is the sister of one of the Irish mobsters and wants revenge"

"Well she's going to be pissed that she didn't finish the job" Danny said trying to keep Adam's hopes up. He just hoped that it wasn't false hope.

"I hope your right" Adam said trying to stay positive and alive.

As if on cue the paramedics came crashing into the room.

Stella and Sheldon got out of the way as the paramedics forced their way to Adam.

Adam didn't want to be separated from his friends, but since he was in no condition to fight, he didn't.

The medics quickly patched him up a little so that they could get him back to hospital alive and cart him straight back into surgery.

In the ambulance they hooked him up to an IV and gave him a blood transfusion on the way, just to keep him going.

Hawkes went with him in the ambulance. The team followed in their cars leaving only the backup to wait for someone to process the scene; as they did not want the one behind this to clean up before they got their evidence.

Danny shared a ride with Flack and Stella and Sid went in Mac's vehicle.

In both of the cars no words were spoken, aloud anyway, all the way to the nearest hospital.

In the ambulance it was much more hectic, well in comparison.

Adam started to get fidgety and started to panic.

"He's going into shock" One of the EMT's pointed out.

"Adam, hang on, were almost there" Sheldon said.

Adam was trying his best but his body seemed out of his control, he was just glad that he wasn't alone, so if he did die, he would die in peace, not drowning in his own blood.

The paramedics had given him another pint of blood but they couldn't keep giving him blood if it was just going to come back out again, it was just buying them time, time which was running out.

Luckily for Adam the hospital was only another minute or two away and they could go faster than the speed limit.

Adam fell unconscious soon after the last of the blood ran out, so now he only had what was in his body and that was going fast, faster than it should be.

As soon as the ambulance stopped outside the hospital the paramedics ran in wheeling Adam in; leaving Hawkes to try and keep up and not get in the way.

Hawkes followed as far as he could but once Adam was into a room a swarm of doctors and nurses surrounded him and Hawkes was held back just outside of the room, by one insanely strong female nurse keeping him there with just one hand.

All he could do was look through the little windows in the double doors while one of his closest friends lay there on the brink of death.

After a few minutes of watching he couldn't bare it anymore and he sat down on the seats nearest to the room which happened to be a mere few meters from it.

A moment or two later Stella, Mac, Sid, Danny and Flack came running in.

They would have ran past the room but they saw Hawkes sitting down looking at his hands and shirt coated with Adam's blood, too much of it where it didn't belong.

* * *

**Nothing really new here ,but when it comes to Adam whump fics, you need a bit of this...in my opinion**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next instalment...sorry for kind of leaving you all hanging there...I kind of went on holiday and forgot to mention it...and don't get me started on my "deadline".**

* * *

*Adam's unconsciousness*

This time, without the influence of any drugs, it was peaceful.

Adam felt cold, he assumed it was nearly over.

The images that he began to see made him feel warmer inside.

He saw his friends, throughout his life, all the happy images; he was surprised there was so many.

His life may not have been perfect, but right now, he wouldn't have wished any part of it different as it all made him what he is today and he couldn't have done it without those people.

He began to feel warm but he could see a light...

*Everyone*In*The*Waiting*Room*

They were all currently sitting in silence mulling over their own thoughts.

As soon as they saw a doctor approach them Mac stood up.

"Are you here for Mr. Ross?"

"Yes, we are"

"Well, the surgery went without too many hitches. He is on a ventilator for the moment but the next 24 hours are crucial. Unfortunately at the moment I am unable to when or if he will wake up"

"Can we see him?" Hawkes said.

"Of course" The doctor said stepping out of the way.

The doctor was about to say that they should prepare themselves since they may not like what they see but they had already stepped into the room.

As soon as they all had crammed their way into the room at the same time and saw him, they all paled and stood still.

* * *

**This is an ultra short chapter, mainly just to let everyone know i am back in action - and i am now officially a grade B in english - yay for me!!!**

**After leaving for three weeks i have more updates coming up and this and all my stories WILL be finished, well unless i get hit by lightening or something.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Updates coming up more frequently. I got a little stuck with the medical terminology and such but all clear sailing now and i have seemed to have calmed down my plot bunnies by giving them a message board (Adam whumpage a plenty). Lets hope we catch this biiatch before they take down more of the team.**

* * *

Sheldon, just couldn't hack it, or should I say his stomach couldn't.

He turned around and pushed past his co-workers and headed for the nearest restroom.

He hurled up everything that was in there.

He flushed the toilet than headed for the sink, he looked at himself in the mirror, and just couldn't understand why, he had seen many corpses and gruesome injuries in his line of work but he couldn't remember feeling this way, ever and it unnerved him.

He washed his hands until they were sore and then some.

He quickly splashed some water on his face then rejoined the others.

*Adam's*Room*

No-one dared ask anyone if they were alright as this would spark off all their emotions ones which seemed to be ticking on a time bomb and ready to blow.

They all brought seats into Adams room so they could all sit.

They stayed there for at least an hour or two, mostly in stunned silence. They all had a moment where they thought they saw a response from Adam but their eyes were playing tricks on themselves.

Slowly one by one they left until there was just Mac, Sheldon and Adam of course.

Mac stood up and put his hand on Hawkes' shoulder, "Why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll stay with Adam".

"ok" he said in defeat. All he wanted to do was have a shower and change out of his clothes, sleep though, was not in his mind. As far as he was concerned he was coming straight back as soon as he was clean.

Mac stayed by Adam's side for a good two hours before he fell asleep.

(and Hawkes also fell asleep on his bed)

*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*NY*

He awoke to the loud deep tone of someone flat lining, not just anyone, Adam.

Mac's eyes shot open and he jumped right out of the chair and headed for Adam. But before he could touch the call button a swarm of doctors and nurses came in and began to assess the situation.

Mac was forced outside by a nurse but he was more interested in Adam's current condition rather than the nurse who was saying things, but he didn't listen to a word of it.

Then nurse left him outside while she went back in.

Through the little windows on the doors he couldn't see Adam's heart monitor, but when they pulled out the defibrillator he didn't need to.

He saw all the medical staff step back and forth from Adam as the doctor repeatedly shocked Adam.

Mac was horrified by the sight but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Before Mac could see if Adam was alive or not the main physician came out and took Mac slightly away from the doors.

Before the doctor could even open his mouth Mac started talking.

"Doctor, please, just tell me if he is ok"

"We managed to bring Mr Ross back but we have found signs of more internal bleeding, and we need to take him back into surgery to fix it...But he is in critical condition and I fear more surgery could be life-threatening".

"Adam's a fighter, he's strong enough to pull through it, do what you have to do to help him pull through".

"If he has any family they should be here as his chances are less than 50% at the moment and the more time we waste the lower his chances get" The doctor said before walking down to surgery so he could start immediately.

Mac felt like he was drowning. All he could really do now is just sit back and watch, and more than anything, he hated being helpless.

In a matter of minutes Adam was being wheeled back into surgery and he could swear that he was getting paler by the minute.

As soon as Adam was in surgery Mac started to call everyone, updating them on his current situation, at this point he didn't know what else he should be doing.

After an hour Sheldon, Danny, and Lindsey had arrived. After a further half an hour the whole family was there, they knew they had jobs to do, but being them, they had a lot of time off saved up and didn't hesitate to use some.

They were all currently gathered round a large table each holding a cup of coffee which was now cold and none of which were completely empty. Whoever had done this was right, this did do the team a critical blow, and there was no way in hell that they were going to get away with it.

* * *

**Adam is in critical condition. Is there any hope???**

**In the next few chapters hopefully the team will come up with some better leads, and nail this woman once and for all, or maybe it should be left open for sequel???**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - woo!!**

**Nearly finished - will be over soon :( so hang on and review like crazy, well, it was worth a go...**

**Hope you are enjoying some plot twists coming up in the following chapters.**

* * *

Contemplating the next thing to say was a lot harder than it sounded, none of them knew what to say that wouldn't sound uncaring or too depressing.

Thankfully a nurse came in and broke the tension with a few simple words. "Mr Ross is out of surgery".

With a scrape of some chairs they all stood up and unceremoniously dumped their coffees in the trash, well except for Flack, he didn't mind his coffee cold, and he really needed the caffeine.

The nurse led them to another room, still in the ICU, but not the same room.

She stopped them outside the room where a doctor took her place; it was the same one who led the operation.

His face held no clues to the fate of their friend, and the anticipation was killing them.

"I am happy to say the surgery went better than expected and even though your friend is not out of the woods yet, making it through surgery is a good step in that direction. We are slowly removing some of the pain killers to give Mr Ross here a chance to regain consciousness".

"Thanks doc, is it all right if we sit for a bit?" Danny said.

"Of course".

They all were able to sit down since the someone had seemed to anticipate their little crowd and they had more space than in the previous room.

Adam seemed just as pale as before going into surgery, but the doctor seemed to have regained his hope and this seemed too good to be true.

The hours seemed to roll by since they had been given the good (well not bad) news.

When visiting hours were up they didn't put up a fight since they weren't as worried anymore but more concerned with who did this.

They all went home to catch up on their sleep.

* * *

The next morning they all went back to work like normal (except for Adam who still had not awoken).

They focused most of their efforts on nailing Adam's attacker.

All they had to start with is what Adam had told them before he passed out, that it was a female related to one of the Irish mobsters.

They started by going back to the scene where they found Adam and finding out all of the known female relations to any of the Irish mobsters they had caught.

They were hoping that Adam would wake up so that he could identify her from any of the photos they had gathered of possible suspects.

After all their shifts had ended they each dropped by to see how Adam was doing as the doctor said he should be waking up any time now.

*Meanwhile*Somewhere*

The Irish girl who had planned it all had heard news of his survival and was not liking what she heard, so she began to put the next steps into immediate action as she knew all along there was a chance of one of her plans not to work and she had the perfect 2-step solution that would ensure her goal no matter what.

*Hospital*

Adam lay there as motionless as ever. He lay there not alone but currently with Danny.

"Hey there Adam, hope you wake up soon, we're gonna have to start doing our own lab work soon" he said with a small chuckle.

Out the corner of his eye he could swear he saw Adam's hand twitch.

"Adam?" after a minute of nothing he put it down to his eyes playing tricks on him, well, it wouldn't have been the first time.

He stood up, picked up his coat, turned away and started to leave the room.

Just as he had turned left out of the room, the heart monitor Adam was hooked up to started to pick up its pace.

Danny heard something, but didn't know what so he casually walked back, he wasn't in a rush or anything.

When he walked in he saw Adam's heart monitor beeping like crazy. At first he thought Adam was finally going to kick the bucket, but his eyes snapped open and he began to hopelessly flail.

Danny quickly dumped his coat and began to hold Adam steady so he didn't tear any of those neat little stitches.

"Adam. Adam!" Danny said finally breaking through to Adam, who was calming down slowly but was still tense.

Danny slowly let go of him.

Adam tried not to fight with the ventilator but he couldn't seem to breath with it in there, let alone talk.

He began coughing and choking so Danny stuck his head out of the room, "Yo, can I get some help in here" he yelled before going back to Adam.

"Hang on Adam, someone's coming" he said calmly knowing this wasn't life threatening, just plain painful.

Adam was on the verge of passing out from the lack of oxygen.

Luckily a nurse finally got there and started to put something into his IV port.

Adam's heart monitor slowly began to get back to a steady rhythm, and he fell back into the black abyss...

* * *

**Yay, Adam is OK...well for the moment *evil*laugh***

**Conscious Adam coming your way.**

**Just out of interest, who is still reading/enjoying this????????**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back and sorry for the delay, 6th form is hectic, but all early tests are over, well until november...joy**

**I would really appreciate review on this and the next chapter as i feel like it isn't structured very well and would appreciate your views - and be rewarded with the next and possible last chapter in a few hours.**

* * *

"The tube will be removed before he wakes again" The nurse informed Mr. Messer before giving Adam a quick check over.

"How long will he be out for?"

"About an hour" she said then set about making Adam comfortable for his return to the land of the living.

Danny informed the rest of the team of Adam's current condition and suggested when he wakes again to get a little more information about the one who is after the whole team so they can finally chase up some leads, that well, lead somewhere.

*about*one*hour*later*

Adam's eye lids started to flicker and Mac, Stella and Flack met his crystal blue gaze.

"Hi, sleepy head" Flack taunted.

"Hi" his voice creaked out from the lack of water in his mouth.

As a response Stella handed him a glass of water.

His hands were a little shaky but as soon as his hand wrapped around the glass, he was more steady.

"Where's Danny?" he said with a cough at the end to correct his rough sounding voice, remembering earlier events.

"He went home to Lindsey and the baby. It is late you know" Stella said.

"How long have I been here?"

"too long. About five days"

"Feels longer"

"I am going to have to ask you for a description of the woman who did this" Stella said trying not to force the issue.

His heart monitor briefly picked up pace but quickly settled.

"One of the Irish mobsters from that day, she said she was the sister of one of the men you killed, she had the same tattoo on her arm. She wants to punish you Mac by taking out all of us, she wants you to lose people close to you, starting with me apparently" Adam said thinking that it was kind of ironic.

"We have a list of possible suspects" Stella said shaking the documents in her hands not wanting to push Adam so soon.

"Sure" he said a little too calmly reaching out for the paper in her hands that was just out of his reach.

She handed it over and he immediately began to flick through it. Leaving everyone in silence and anticipation.

He went all the way through it once then stopped on the picture of the woman responsible for it all.

"It's her, I'm sure of it"

Stella took it back, "Haley O'Haare, 23"

Flack took a look over her shoulder and suddenly his world came crashing down like a ton of bricks, he knew this woman, and worse than that, she works with his baby sister at the bar.

He immediately flipped out his cell and hit speed-dial 4.

_"Hello"_

"Sam. Are you at work?"

_"Yeah. Why?"_

"Is Haley there with you?"

_"Yeah, we always share this shift, why, what's wrong Don?"_

"Go home, she's dangerous and you'll be safe as long as you go home"

_"Don, your scaring me, you're not making any sense"_

Then in the background you hear a glass smash and then a thud.

"Sam, Sam , SAM?!"

"I'm sorry Samantha can't come to the phone at the moment" Haley said into the phone sounding quite pleased with herself.

By now the team had heard what Don had said on the phone and were now pretty much up to speed.

Flack put his phone on loudspeaker, after Mac had indicated for him to do so.

"What do you want Haley?" Flack said.

"Well well found out who I am did you, can't of been easy...unless...ADAM had something to do with it".

"Adam's Dead" Mac cut in.

"I may be far away but I ain't stupid detective"

"What is it you want?" Mac said in his serious voice.

"Straight to business I see. Well I'm sure your lab tech has told you what I'm after. I want all of you here right now, unarmed, no back-up. I'm sure you don't want any holes in pretty little Sammy now do we?"

"We'll be there in 20 minutes" Mac said

"You've got 15" was all she said before flipping the cell phone shut.

"You guys meet me at reception I'll be out in 2"

"Adam, I don't think you're fit to be going anywhere" Mac said

"But you heard, she's not very patient and if she doesn't get exactly what she wants then Don's sister is going to pay for it".

"It's your decision" Mac said knowing he couldn't tell him what to do in a situation like this without being the bad guy and knowing he had already made up his mind.

He heaved himself out of bed whilst everyone left and he got the nurse to remove all his "attachments".

He quickly (well as quick as he could) got dressed into his clothes that had been left for him on the side.

*Reception*

The Doctors had been informed on what was going on and promised to bring Adam back for a last check up.

Sheldon turned up while Adam was getting ready and was also filled in on the situation.

"Let's go" Flack said as soon as Adam had joined up with the group.

They took two cars and broke the speed limit all the way to the bar since they wanted to have a couple of minutes spare rather than be late and lose Samantha's life.

They all got out the car and Hawkes assisted Adam with his departure from the vehicle.

Mac walked in first since he knew her goal was to cause him pain by hurting those around him, he just hoped she wasn't desperate otherwise he had no chance.

"Nice of you to join us. I have been waiting for this for a long time" She said addressing the detective.

All of the team gathered near the enterance lined up near the window. All of them noticing that Samantha was unconscious and handcuffed to the table Haley was sitting at.

"Let Samantha go" Don said calmly keeping a leash on his anger and worry.

"All in good time" she said really enjoying herself, "Lance make sure they're unarmed" she commanded her companion who seemed more like a mindless body guard.

He walked over to them and started to brisk them all down, one at a time. He recovered multiple weapons from everyone except Adam and Hawkes.

"It's me you want, let the others go" Mac declared hoping he would get everyone out unharmed.

"Not quite detective, I plan on letting Sam go but the rest of you, there are no guarantees"

"What is it you want Hayley?" Adam said finally speaking up.

"All I want is my brother back, but that's not going to happen now is it? So I guess I'll have to settle for revenge"

"I'm going to start with you" she said pointing at Adam.

"I'm going to make sure they didn't bring back up" her partner said before exiting the bar.

"Mr Ross, catch" Hayley said throwing Adam a key that was clearly for the handcuffs.

He caught them with ease but pulled his stitches so winced in pain but tried to not let it show.

He walked over to Sam and undid her handcuffs. He was about to pick her up but Hayley kicked him making him groan with pain and fall to the floor with a thud.

* * *

**What will happen???? Why do I pick on Adam?... because it's fun**

**:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**one more chapter to go - will be up by end of week but hopefully tomorrow. Note - Sid, Danny and Lindsey don't appear here because they were the people that they could get away with not bringing.**

* * *

Samantha was woken by Adam's fall and she started to back away towards the others.

"Hayley, what are you doing?"

"Sam, it's been nice knowing you, but to be honest you never knew the real me. Right back to business" Hayley said dragging Adam back a little so he could rest against the wall.

She punched him in the face causing everyone to flinch except Adam, who in return spat a little blood onto the floor.

"Your no fun" she said pulling out a side arm and aiming for his head.

He didn't bother to close his eyes as he didn't want to go down a coward, hell no one did.

"GET DOWN" her partner in crime yelled. Then there was silence.

Just as she was about to pull Adam up in front of her. The sound of glass smashing filled the air.

The whole team saw her get forced to the floor by an unseen force.

~It was a bullet to the chest that pinned her to the ground, shot from a rooftop opposite the bar by a highly trained sniper with infrared scanning equipment~

She was down but she wasn't dead, the bullet only nicked her heart and she had plenty of fight left in her. She slowly moved her hand accross the floor reaching for her weapon.

Adam was breathing heavily since at least one rib was broken.

The rest of the team was picking themselves up off the floor since they had all ducked once they heard the glass smash.

Hayleys hand reached the gun and her hand slowly wrapped around the handle.

Suddenly they all seemed to simultaneously noticed what she was doing.

Adam using his initiative kicked her hand as hard as he could and was relieved once he saw the gun skidding away from her across the floor and was very pleased when he heard a loud crack from her hand.

Sheldon went into doctor mode and kept pressure on the wound, she may not be dying, but he was taking no chances, she was going to pay for what she did and was planning to do.

She was sedated on scene by a the paramedics that were called in then taken straight to hospital to get her fixed up and ready to pay the price for trying to get one of their own, well in this case, alot of their own.

Two other paramedics were on scene and went straight to Adam who was with everyone else, standing up, barely.

He had already been checked over by Sheldon who quickly told them what new injuries he had aquired.

Adam had intended on walking out of the bar on his own two feet and then back to hospital, but his body had other ideas.

He was still breathing heavily and the paramedics hadn't had the chance to set up any breathing aids.

He raised his hand to wipe away the little bit of blood that had managed to get on his cheek. He took one step and began to sway a little as he felt like the world was spinning and he was in for the ride, a hand was placed on his chest and someone sounding like Mac said, "Adam, can you hear me? are you alright?".

He put his hand on top of the other on his chest and tried to form some sort ofreply but was more occupied with the pain in his chest.

He tried to push past the dizzyness but it wouldn't pass. All he saw was a big blur, then nothing, blackness.

He started to fall but quick hands caught him, the hands of his friends.

* * *

**This is all i could get out of my plot bunnies tonight - they're recharging.**

**Since both Adam and Hayley happen to be going to the same hospital will this truly be the end of Adam's whumping???? - review before the next chapter to have your way - if you have time stop by my other Adam whump fic titled "structural integrity" - it hasn't got far in the plot yet, but it will do especially when this is finished.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Final Chapter - for now at least**

**Disclaimer - I don't and probably will never own the show :( i am just playing with the CSI:NY world - i do however own Hayley, the sick and twisted soul.**

* * *

Everybody noticed the way Adam was swaying and how his eyes lacked focus. So as his knees gave way, Mac (whose hand was already in place to catch him), Flack and Sheldon all held him in place instead of letting him hit the floor and probably injure himself even more.

The paramedics took Adam's weight off of them and lowered him to the ground. One started to check for signs of further injury while the other brought in the gurney.

Mac, Stella, Flack and Sheldon were all listening to what the paramedics were saying to each other. The only words any of them really picked out was 'multiple broken ribs' and 'possible punctured lung' then moments later he was being carted out of the bar and into the ambulance.

None of them rode along in the ambulance as the paramedics said that none of his injuries were life threatening so there was no need for it.

Stella, Mac and Hawkes followed the ambulance back to the hospital (using Mac's car again) whilst Don took a minute to see to his sister.

*Flack*

"Hey Sam, how you holding up?"

"What me, I'm fine. Just tell me what the hell that was all about" She said noticing that her brother was about three inches away from her face.

"Technically I'm not allowed to tell you, but I owe you some kind of explanation"

"Damn Straight you do"

"Hayley, you've known her for what...6 months?"

"Yeah, that's right"

"well, 6 months ago that was when her brother was killed by Mac".

"So she has been using me all this time?"

"It seems like it, I am just sorry that you had to be involved in all this"

"Hey, Don, I understand, it's not your fault"

"You wanna a ride home?"

"Sure, that would be great"

After they exited the bar Don lead Sam to his car. He walked her all the way to her apartment and departed with a hug.

Flack sped his way down the highway making his way to the hospital.

*Hospital*

Adam seemed to have been in and out of surgery a lot recently, and this can't have been doing him any good, well mentally anyway. He didn't seem to show it but everyone seemed to sense that Adam was off a little they just hoped that it would pass.

Adam came out of surgery after his lung had been re-inflated, the multiple sources of internal bleeding sealed and his ribs set back into place. His body was one big mess, luckily the surgeons had been there in time to fix the damage, all he has to do is heal and if he is lucky he the wounds won't scar.

Time seemed to pass quite quickly for everyone, they were no longer scared to death whether Adam would make it or not since he was already out of that part of the woods. All they were concerned about was how he would carry on with life, apart from the fact he would have to take time off work, they didn't know anyone who could put up with all this and not come back changed from it and that unnerved all of them. How would they cope with Adam if he wasn't Adam any more? Before they knew it Flack had joined them after he had been pointed in the right direction by the front desk.

Before they knew it they had been informed that Adam was out of surgery and they could see him.

As soon as he was moved to a room (that was definitely not ICU) they all came in and stood around him.

For people who always spoke their mind, they weren't saying a lot; you couldn't have cut the silence with a knife.

All was resolved when he briefly joined the real world a few hours after surgery and convinced everyone he was fine, and that all it took was having them around and having that bitch locked up may have helped a little also.

Adam seemed vaguely pale, but much better than he had when they found him in that tank, everyone who was there could of sworn that was the end of him, luckily fate had other ideas and decided his time isn't up...for now that is...

* * *

***Note* may be a little AU since i don't think Flack and Samantha have this kind of relationship in the show and I left this a little more open ended than i meant so i may come back to this add a little more closure if reviewers hint that they would want it.**

**This is the first draft of this fanfic - any errors and or suggestions for improvement - either pm me or review to post a comment**

**If you are craving another Adam whump, check out my other fanfic "Structural Integrity" - which is the next fanfic that am currently working on.**


End file.
